


The Monster Hunter and the Doctor

by spilled_notes



Series: Mad March Prompt Challenge [10]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries, Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spilled_notes/pseuds/spilled_notes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt 'patching up a wound'.  When Helen Magnus's path crosses that of Phryne Fisher, Mac is the one who ends up dealing with her monster-inflicted injuries.  And maybe falling for her along the way...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Monster Hunter and the Doctor

The first time, Mac has just finished her morning rounds at the women’s hospital and is writing up her notes. She doesn’t hear the uneven footsteps up the corridor, doesn’t look up until someone raps on the frame of the open door.

‘I wonder if you would be so good as to assist me, Dr. MacMillan?’

Dr. Magnus is leaning heavily against the doorframe, clutching her side. Mac is on her feet in an instant, helping her into a chair.

‘Have you called the police?’ she asks as she rolls up her sleeves and washes her hands.

‘It’s all under control.’

‘Doesn’t look that way to me,’ Mac says, starting to remove the layers of ripped, bloody clothing.

‘I wouldn’t want Inspector Robinson and his sweet young constable anywhere near what did this to me.’

Mac has reached bare skin, and is examining the unusual scrapes and cuts.

‘What _exactly_ is it that you do?’ she frowns.

‘Detecting, of a sort.’

Mac snorts. ‘I’ve tended plenty of Phryne’s detecting wounds. She’s never come to me with anything quite like this.’ She studies Dr. Magnus’s face but no clues there, just a determined blankness. ‘If you’re in trouble - ’

‘I’m not. The job can just get a little dangerous at times. Unpredictable.’

Mac nods. She’s not satisfied with the answer, but it’s clear Dr. Magnus isn’t going to give her anything else. ‘There,’ she says, moving away to wash her hands. ‘Now, no ‘detecting’ for a few days.’

But when she turns around the other woman is swiftly pulling her ripped clothes back on and starting for the door.

‘You need to rest,’ Mac calls down the corridor.

‘I’ll be fine,’ Dr. Magnus replies, glancing back at her for a moment. ‘Thank you, Dr. MacMillan.’

‘You’re welcome,’ Mac murmurs, shaking her head.

*          *          *

Mac is stuck in her office marking, after a long day and a busy week, when she’s interrupted by a knock. The door is pushed open and in limps Dr. Magnus, grimacing slightly, and carrying a crate which is making angry, snarling noises. Whatever is in there clearly doesn’t want to be.

‘Sorry to disturb you, but - ’

By now, Mac has had to patch Dr. Magnus up enough times, and is familiar enough with what she does, not to be surprised by the mysterious box and the cuts unlike anything she’s ever seen.

‘Just don’t put that thing on my desk,’ she warns, rolling up her sleeves and washing her hands thoroughly.

She steadies Helen with firm hands, pushes her down into a chair and sets about removing the torn, bloodstained fabric at her shoulder.

‘What is it this time?’ she asks, reaching bare skin and inspecting the long gashes.

‘Imagine a koala, but one with six inch claws.’

Mac glances at the crate, which is still growling and has moved several inches across the floor. ‘An irate one, by the sound of it.’

Helen doesn’t wince when Mac begins to clean her wounds, but Mac feels the sudden tension in her muscles, hears the slight hitch in her breath. She rubs her thumb soothingly across the base of Helen’s neck as she continues to clean the blood away.

‘I would suggest you take it easy and lay off the monster hunting for a few days,’ Mac says, moving away to wash her hands once she’s satisfied. ‘But I know you won’t take any notice.’

‘I could be persuaded to take it easy long enough to have a drink once I’ve dealt with this,’ Helen offers.

‘I have to get these exams marked,’ Mac smiles ruefully, gesturing to the pile on her desk.

‘Surely your students can wait another day? Otherwise who knows what I might get up to.’

‘Tempting me to neglect my duties? I don’t know who’s worse, you or Phryne.’

Helen grins. ‘Meet you in a couple of hours?’

Mac sighs. ‘Oh, go on then,’ she relents. ‘Try not to get yourself injured any more between now and then?’

*          *          *

This time the knock comes at Mac’s front door, on a stormy night.

‘No monster this time?’ she asks as she lets a soaked, shivering Helen inside.

‘You sound almost disappointed,’ Helen smiles. ‘And you know I prefer to call them abnormals.’

‘I’ll fetch my bag.’

‘And some whiskey?’ Helen calls hopefully.

Mac pours them both a generous shot then sets about cleaning today’s cuts and bruises, the scrape to Helen’s temple and the deep scratches between her shoulder blades.

When Helen flinches, she’s surprised to feel a hand linger on the side of her neck, almost a caress. She glances at Mac, but the doctor is looking steadfastly at the injuries she’s tending.

When Mac has finished and strides away to wash her hands, Helen pours another shot of whiskey and swallows it in one long gulp.

‘I really do recommend you at least give that tomorrow to start healing,’ Mac says softly, handing Helen a set of neatly folded blue cotton pyjamas.

‘What’s this?’ Helen asks, glancing up at her.

‘You don’t seriously think I’m going to let you go back out in that weather? Besides, I’ll need to change the dressing on that in the morning anyway.’

Helen reaches to catch Mac’s fingers with her own. ‘Thank you, Mac.’


End file.
